


The First Mother

by WhimsicalScribbler



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Background Character Death, Gen, Light Angst, Past Character Death, mention of Loid Forger, mention of Yor Briar Forger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalScribbler/pseuds/WhimsicalScribbler
Summary: "So then who do you like better? Your Old Mommy or your New Mommy?"A look into Anya's mind when asked which mother she prefers.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 120





	The First Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I wrote it sometime in the early morning months ago. 
> 
> It is very short and just something random I wrote after reading My Dearest Inconvenience by JaMills and was inspired by that fic and their character Dr. Schmidt. Which is a very good fic! 
> 
> I used the quote from viz media's translation of the manga in chapter 5, page 14. 
> 
> I figured I'd post so here it is.

"So then who do you like better? Your Old Mommy or your New Mommy?" 

Papa had prepared them for everything. Except that.

She knew she was different. Anya was a lab experiment. She had a Spy Papa and an Assassin Mama. They were so cool! 

...But before she'd met them she'd had a Doctor Mama. It was one thing Papa had gotten right, she had had another Mama.

Doctor Mama told her stories of adventure and exciting stuff when she was bored in the lab.

Doctor Mama held her and gave her peanuts when the studying hurt her head and made her dizzy.

Doctor Mama knew how to keep a clear mind through something called mediation. Meditation? It was nice. Her thoughts didn't hurt Anya's head. 

Her Mama had loved her.

Her Mama had taken care of her.

Her Mama had helped her escape from the lab.

But Mama herself didn't get away.

Mama had promised Anya she'd teach her how to keep her mind empty.

Anya used to like Mama's clean and floaty mind. 

She'd thought that's what an empty mind was.

She didn't know an empty mind meant nothing at all.

Silence. 

Anya didn't think she could hate it but she did.

Mama would never teach Anya how to clear her mind.

Mama was a liar. 

And Mama was gone.


End file.
